exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Serah (Crucible)
Serah is the first member of the new Recurring Triad and the Hero of Souls. Story In you I Know you'll Find Serah was a young girl raised by Kokiri who dreamt of adventure in her confined Kokiri Forest. One day, however, she was called by the forest's protector, the Deku Tree, who told her to go to the castle of Hyrule and search for answers, as the wind had god stale. She accepted and went there, encountering the mysterious shinobi-like Hilden and the feral Tamara in the process. Together, the three of them learned of a greater task and of three trials to accomplish. Eager to go on a journey with her new friends, as the hero once did, Serah participated in the trials of Wisdom and Power, and excelled in the trials of Courage, where she faced a massive opponent while fighting her innermost fears above a massive chasm. Serah then returned to the Temple of Time to be granted the Crucible of Souls and part of Link's Soul. She deeply changed this day, awakening not only as an adventurous young girl but as a true hero, destined to safeguard and protect. She thus went on to save everyone she could, her feelings of love Hilden - revealed to be the reincarnation of an ancient lover - now burning bright. The Hero of our Time Serah thus went to collect fragments of Link's Soul. To this end, she traveled all around her world, meeting at first Tamara's teacher Cia who took a liking to her ; then meeting Midna, who almost died in her arms. To save her, Serah offered herself to Cia, who enjoyed the offering while healing Midna as promised ; Serah went on to collect Link's fragments. Serah fought valiantly against her fears, saving Tamara from possession during her voyage to Labrynna, Hilden during her voyage to a distant sea, and faced herself possession by Majora during her travels to Termina ; despite that, she overcame each of those trials. She also faced Cocolint's Nightmare who played with her fears and doubts and showed Tamara's isolation; Serah took Tamara as her lover to prove it wrong. An Evil King Has Come To End Serah, after completing the Soul of Link, became the new Hero of Souls and the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. With this, as well as a fully powered Tamara and Hilden, she sealed away the monster known as Demise who attacked Link, finally bringing peace back to Hyrule, for the time being. However, as temporal instabilities assaulted the realm, Serah was forced to pursue the mysterious Paradox Omega to another world, and eventually to be taken by Endymion into the Cheshire Isle. There, Serah trained under Endymion in order to awaken her full potential as the Chosen of Courage, swearing, even in that condition, that she would protect all inhabitants of her Realm from outside menaces. She would also have a child, Hylia, with Hilden. Appearance Serah is an young girl with messy green hair and equally green eyes, who prefers to dress in a darker shade of green as well. Her usual expression is a smug smile. Personality Serah is quite naive and childish at first, but faced with her responsibilities, quickly matures as a heroine who shows the charisma and protectiveness her ancestors possessed. Optimistic and always determined to face dangers, she also possesses a deep affection for her companions, and is even more protective of them, lashing out at those who would threaten them. She has a tendency to easily fall in love. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities. Serah possesses strength, speed and stamina superior to most individuals. * Artifact Use. Serah is attuned to several Artifacts, incluiding a myriad of minor artifacts and a handful of especially powerful ones such as the Master Sword. * Magical Mastery. Serah possesses the ability to cast a handful of spells, although she is not a skilled magician. She can enchant her weapons and arrows as well. * Triforce of Courage. Serah possesses the Triforce of Courage and can use it to enhance her battle prowess to godlike levels against fated opponents. Storylines * Legend of Zelda : Crucible of Souls features Serah as its main character. Trivia * Her name comes from Hebraic and means princess. Coincidentally, it is the same etymology as Sarah. * Each Serah, from then on, is associated with a Sign of the Zodiac. She is associated with the sign of Sagittarius. Category:Character Category:Hylian Realm